Charlie's Feeling
by shadowgrave22
Summary: Ever wonder why Charlie hates Edward? Maybe he's jealous. But of what? One-shot.


Charlie Swan sat at the eighteen-year-old table, with a beer, dinner, and his memories. Most importantly, his memories.

"_I can't live like this anymore, Charlie," she said, clutching the baby close. "I see the looks the people give me and I can't take it anymore! I want my child to be able to _live_! This is _no_ place to raise a child."_

_He got out of his recliner and quickly tried to reason with her. "We can worth this out, sweetie, we can! We can…" He tried to get out the words. "We can…move." It would be hard for him to be somewhere other than Forks. He had spent his whole life here. In fact, the farthest he'd been out of Forks was Port Angeles. He just had too many memories here._

"_No, Charlie. I know how important this place is to you. I know this is where you and your parents grew up, and I know how it feels to leave somewhere you love, remember? I left Arizona just to live with you!"_

_Yes, he remembered. But he didn't like Arizona. It was too hot and stuffy. He didn't know why he'd chosen to vacation there. _

_Oh yeah, it was too meet girls._

_He didn't want to date some girl he'd known since diaper days. Sure, there he had many girls chasing after him, but he couldn't erase the memories of them as children. He wanted someone new. So, he decided that if he met someone in Arizona, then he'd stay._

_He had, but it only lasted so long. Renee loved hot places; she didn't like using a blanket. She liked the way the sun felt on her skin, something he'd found when he caught her sunbathing nude._

_Forks was no place to sunbathe._

_He spoke again. "No, no, but we have memories in Arizona, too! They're much more important to me than the ones here," he said truthfully. But his words didn't stop her from packing Isabella's portable crib into the car._

"_We could move back there, find something near the coast. I know how much you like the ocean, in fact, we could buy something _right next _to the ocean! Please, please, please, Renee, don't do this!"_

_The offer was tempting. She was Eve and he was Lucifer. But unlike Eve, she would not accept this offer. She would not swallow the fruit. She was a very stubborn person._

"_Charlie, it's not just that. We're just too different! I'm sorry, but it's the truth."_

"_Renee, no. Isabella needs a father! She can't have one while he's on the other side of the country."_

"_I am enough for her. I will be her mother and father."_

"_Renee…" he whimpered._

"_Charlie," she spoke softly, "I'm leaving you."_

He stared at the yellow cabinets, the one she'd painted to brighten up the place. He sat in the chair, the piece of furniture they'd bought together. He looked at the photo on the TV.

She had looked so beautiful in that white dress.

He looked at his daughter's-ugh- fiancé in jealousy. He was jealous of Edward Cullen.

Why? Edward had left Bella (_he moved with his family, _he reminded himself. _He had no choice_) . Bella had been tortured for _months_, much longer than it should have. Of course, he had been tortured for years, but this isn't about him. Edward had supposedly been horrible without Bella, even trying to commit suicide, he was told by Alice. So when his mother just decided that she didn't like the city, and they moved back, _he_ had been able to be with his love again.

It wasn't fair! Sure, the Cullens have the money to move back, but why couldn't they have stayed in LA? He wanted at least one other man in the world to be as tortured as he was. He wanted one other man to have lost his love.

"Love, why don't you get ready? I'll start the car."

Ugh. Love. Why couldn't he just call her 'baby'?

Yes, it was cruel that he wanted to strangle her fiancé for being happy. Edward looked at Charlie curiously, as if he were studying him, and went to his car.

"Well… bye," Edward said awkwardly.

Bella said a quick goodbye to Charlie and ran to Edward's car. Little did she know that Charlie was staring at them through the window. She leaned over and kissed him softly, but for some reason Edward pulled back.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I think," he said, "that we should give your poor father a break."

A break from Edward's happiness, that is.

He went to go visit Sue Clearwater that afternoon.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, Charlie? We have lots of it. Seth and Leah tend to eat a lot, but they never get fat, or full for that matter. I guess it's just a high metabolism. Anyway, it's got me going to the supermarket daily, so we got plenty to eat."

He just shook his head. She noticed he was acting strangely, and confronted him.

"Everything ok, Chief?"

He snapped back into the present, but didn't answer. Finally, two minutes passed and he did.

"I'm… not used to feeling this."

"Feeling what?"

"Jealousy, Sue. I'm jealous of my daughter's fiancé. I'm jealous of Edward Cullen."

**Review.**


End file.
